Le début de la fin
by La Folleuh
Summary: Le rapt de Celebrían. Défi n10 du Poney Fringant.


Disclaimeur : Rien à moi.

Réponse au défi numéro dix du Poney Fringant : Le rapt de Celebrían.

Petite note : Merci à ma super-bêta Darky Obscure pour m'avoir empêchée d'écrire que le vilain monsieur n'était pas gentil !

OOOOOO

Ouvrir les yeux. Péniblement. Retrouver ses sens. Lentement. Ne pas penser à la douleur. Difficilement.

Les cris des Orques retentissaient dans les airs. Les ombres dansaient au gré du feu, accentuant leur regard pernicieux. Fiers de leur butin, ils festoyaient sans plus se soucier d'elle. Elle soupira, tentant de soulager ses membres endoloris. Alors qu'elle était en route pour la Terre de sa naissance, elle et son escorte s'étaient fait attaquer. Seul Eglagwath avait réussi à s'échapper. Il était le plus jeune de son escorte, mais le plus rapide à cheval. Malgré cela, la Reine Argentée savait qu'il lui faudrait près de cinq jours pour trouver du secours et revenir. Et cela faisait déjà trois jours. Trois jours où elle était battue, brisée affamée.

Tout le reste de son escorte avait été tué, servant de nourriture à ses ravisseurs. Les jumelles Neffiniel et Luinlanthiriel, de grandes chasseresses, avaient déjà disparu, déchiquetées par les dents pointues des Orques. La captive n'avait rien perdu des bruits de succion et de mastication, imposés par les hideuses créatures. Après avoir défait son équipée, ils l'avaient attrapée par les cheveux et tirée jusqu'au campement. Traînée à travers les bois, malmenée sur les roches. Écorchée par le sol qui filait toujours plus vite, les Orques avançant à grands pas pour s'éloigner du lieu de l'attaque. Tirée, encore et toujours… Jusqu'au moment où ils eurent rejoint leur campement et où elle fut jetée dans un coin, les bras et les jambes entravés et bâillonnée. Sa tête avait heurté une racine et elle s'était évanouie. Cet évanouissement avait été ce qu'il y avait eu de meilleur. Mais ils l'avaient réveillée. Et des heures de tortures interminables avaient suivi. D'abord les coups, en rafale. Lui lacérant le dos, les bras. Tout ce qui pouvait lui faire du mal avait été utilisé. Des bâtons, des fouets, des poings, des pieds… Ils avaient ensuite pensé à la déshonorer, mais le dégoût qu'ils éprouvaient vis-à-vis de sa beauté leur fit repousser l'idée. Ils préférèrent attraper un morceau de bois incandescent, pour lui prouver que même si elle, elle était éternelle, sa beauté ne l'était pas. Ils ne touchèrent pas son visage, mais sa poitrine et son ventre furent teintés de rouge tandis que s'élevait dans les airs l'odeur âcre de chair brûlée. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque sa voix se brisa. Son deuxième jour de captivité avait pris fin.

Elle s'était réveillée au crépuscule du troisième jour, et avait dû supporter la vision de la fin des jumelles. Les Orques l'avaient laissée tranquille une journée… Mais seulement parce qu'eux aussi avaient dormi. Sans se soucier du fait qu'on pouvait la rechercher…

Elle referma les yeux, tentant de se rendormir, mais elle fut bientôt attrapée et maintenue au sol, tandis qu'un de ses ravisseurs abaissait son pantalon. L'urine se répandit sur ses brûlures, s'instillant dans sa chair tel un poison. Celebrían hurlait et tentait de se soustraire, mais le liquide putride courait sur elle et l'empoisonnait. L'Orque se rhabilla. Cependant, elle ne fut pas relâchée. Au contraire, ils maintenaient maintenant son visage, la forçant à ouvrir sa mâchoire. L'un d'eux avait remarqué que cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas bu et que ce n'était pas poli d'assoiffer une Dame… Elle ne put que fermer les yeux, ne pouvant s'échapper. Une fois qu'ils se furent tous soulagés, ils la rebâillonnèrent et ne s'occupèrent plus d'elle. Elle vomit, s'étouffant à moitié, le bâillon entravant sa bouche et sa gorge.

Le quatrième jour, elle fut réveillée par une épée jouant avec les boursouflures de sa peau. Un pied ferré s'abattit sur sa poitrine, l' écrasant et arrachant des morceaux de chair. Ce quatrième jour ne fut que coups et hurlements. L'esprit de l'elfe ayant perdu toute sa puissance, elle n'était plus que cris et souffrance.

Ennuyés que leur captive oppose de moins en moins de résistance, ils se rappelèrent qu'il leur restait un dernier elfe qui venait de l'escorte. Il se nommait Aduhilion, grand ami du seigneur de Rivendell. Les Orques l'ignoraient et l'identité de leur nourriture importait peu. Tandis qu'ils le démembraient, ils prenaient les paris sur combien de temps leur proie tiendrait. Celui qui semblait être le chef découvrit soudain ses dents en un sourire, se dirigea vers elle et lui arracha son bâillon. Après tout, cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangé… Et il lui enfonça les chairs sanguinolentes d'Aduhilion dans la gorge. Elle commençait à s'étouffer, à vouloir recracher. Mais les poignes étaient trop fortes et lui maintenaient la bouche fermée. Elle réussit une fois à rejeter ce qui avait été son ami. L'amas de chairs qu'ils lui firent de force entrer dans sa bouche en retour était tel, que des lambeaux de peaux dépassaient de ses dents. Elle fut obligée de manger. Elle avait beau pleurer et se débattre, elle avait atteint sa limite. Elle avalait tout, sans fin . À chaque fois que le cadavre était nettoyé, il lui semblait qu'il se recomposait et elle devait se remettre à manger. Encore, encore et encore…

L'épouse d'Elrond se réveilla en sursaut. Ses cheveux, autrefois si beaux, étaient collés par la sueur à son visage. Le cœur battant, elle écoutait les cris de joie de ses fils, riant et se battant, qui l'avaient réveillée. C'était eux, encore une fois l'avaient sauvée. Car dans ses cauchemars, jamais ils n'arrivaient…

OOOOO

En espérant que cela vous ait plu, à bientôt pour un prochain défi !


End file.
